


wires

by orphan_account



Series: wires || dreamnotfound [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), dreamnotfound, im sorry idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a snowstorm was recently announced in the flordia town which makes dream disconnect from all contact. little does he know that george on the other side of the world is having a bigger dilemma.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: wires || dreamnotfound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026916
Kudos: 28





	1. cracked

**Author's Note:**

> i got the twitter situation under control :D.
> 
> im askyziawrites :D so follow if you want to know when i post and sneak peeks. 
> 
> also, i finally found out how to slant text. yay, now things can look cool. oops sorry, enjoy the story.

the clouds were grey.. considering it was fall, that wasn’t unusual. many leaves fell outside the window of dream’s one-bedroom apartment. his cat patches, asleep on the floor. the wind from the outside entering through a small crack on his window. dream was on george’s stream along with on a call with sapnap and bad. he was deep in thought, and just like the weather, that wasn’t unusual. the weather made the tone of dream’s voice just as gloomy.. it wasn’t until bad brought it up dream even noticed. 

“dreamy are you okay. you sound sad, is everything okay?” bad put a little ‘D:’ into the chat of the blocky game. dream chuckled with a bittersweet smile. 

“it just raining bad” he laughs and adds “trust me” 

“dream is afraid of the weather, he cant stand a lil’ rain in his life” sapnap laughs and hits dream in the game.

“oh sapnap, you messed up” george giggles. a donation pops up on george’s stream.

_why do i feel like it’s not just the weather? ;( anyways love u gogy._

george reads over it. “dream is something going on?? you sound really sad.” george expresses with a hint of concern creeping up his voice. 

dream tabs out and looks at the stream. most of the chat is putting sad faces. along with a few random “pog”s. he looks at the bottom right. it’s just his friend with his clout goggles. george has a neutral face with a hint of a smile approaching. something about that makes him nervous. he bit his lip. his breath is sucked in. _what???_

“dream…?” even sapnap sounds concerned. he forgets why he went to the stream in the first place. 

he reacts fast and lies. “oh sorry i went to get food” he even stuffs his mouth with some bread by his monitor. he swallows hard and continues to lie. carefully drawing out each word. “but seriously im fine. i guess the rain is just bumming me out. my god.” 

the entire time he was watching george’s face smiling and getting flustered. 

-later-

dream sits at his desk. it was around three in the morning. dream couldnt have been bothered to check the time or try to sleep. he looks down and notices there was a tiny chip in the right corner of his desk. it could have been from the times with his friends, calling. it also could’ve been from the countless time he raged quit on his speedruns. maybe it was from the hate comments, dream couldn’t remember or care. he needs an distraction. he looks up to the moon and admires it's beauty. how the glow distracts him from the light on his computer. the subtle light. he perfers that better. it was quiet. just the way it was meant to be. his head was full of thoughts. they dance in his head trying to form an idea that makes sense. kinda like loving your best friend, who has never seen your face. he runs his hands through his dirty blond hair. sweat forming on his neck, fear not being far behind. this type of silence wasn't calming him. he needs to listen to something. _anything_. he looks down at the table again. from afar it was a normal table, if you look closer it has cracks and imperfections. _huh strange_

he grabs his phone and ignores the buzzing. he then reaches for some grey earbuds by a water cup. he traces the design on the left bud. it was a flower, given by his sister for his birthday. he kept it. even as he moved out and could’ve bought another pair. it reminded dream of home. he holds it close and opens his phone. he searches, looking for his music app. he couldn’t think of a song. the thoughts of george grew louder. he was all he could think about. his soft brown hair, the longing of just running his hair through it. he would beg for it but he can’t. _forget it_ , he needs a song. _a distraction,,_ he looks through his sister’s playlist. 

**drista’s bad biddies**

_what the fuck is this?_ dream chuckles softly. he scrolls through and accidentally clicks on a song. dream went down to skip it, but he just couldn’t. it was like he was watching himself. dream looks at his wrist. he swallows softly and listened. the drums and melody play; it seems vaguely familiar. it was soft but he liked the tune. the lyrics flow through his mind. ripping through his soul. the song starts very mellow. he starts nodding his head to the beat. 

_every other beat the other one beats for  
inside this place is warm_

oh. it was scary how badly he chokes when he listens to that lyric. he shivers. george. him. he craves him. he needs him. what in the world was happening??

_both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

the song continues to play, but dream stops listening. he brings his hands over his face. the song passes, and dream forgets to check what the song was. he stares blankly at his computer. the light turning into a pale yellow, meaning it was about to turn black. fulfilling that promise, the screen turns dark, filling his room with emptiness. he got up and climbed into bed. he checked his notifications to see why it was vibrating.

**5 unread messages by gogy chill**

a bright and painful, light emerges from pine trees; annoying a particular dream. memories of last night slowly coming back to him. he looks down at his bed. he vaguely remembers the texts and goes to reread them. he’s shaking, why? 

**Hey dream, I know it wasn't the rain. What's actually wrong?**

**Dream? Did you get my message?**

**Dream..?**

**Did your phone die?**

**I’ll wait then. :D**

_it’s you idiot. you’re what’s wrong_. he grows annoyed and walks out of the room. not really paying attention, he finds himself in the kitchen. he pulls out a granola bar. _it’s always been you_. dream goes back to his room nibbling on his granola bar. his tongue is numb but it’s food, he needs it to survive. _just like george_. he pulls up twitch to see who’s online. no one. which meant he overslept and missed another stream. his mind floats back to the texts. he has to respond. he knows that. he could lie again and say his phone died. george would believe it. dream contemplates. he checks discord and see’s a voice call with sapnap and george. he’s tempted to join. dream looks outside his window but he’s not really looking. he’s trying to divert his attention to something else. it isn’t working. he touches his mouse and moves it to the join call button. 

“hey-” he’s trying to sound happy. he hopes that’s what shows in his voice. as if he didn’t spend the last few hours of his life fighting for his life. as if he wasn’t fighting his feelings about a boy on the call. as if he wasn’t fighting for love. no, dream was happy. 

“DREAMMMMMMM HIIIII” george yells into his microphone. 

“george you just broke my headphones, SHUT UP. oh hello dream” sapnap’s tone changes instantly. dream smiles.

“dream you look good today” george leans into the mic. “your face camera is on” he giggles. 

“what-” completely panicking, he looks down to check all the buttons. _there’s no way_. “you fucking liar” 

sapnap and george lose it. their mics not able to pick up their laughs. it’s comforting to hear your friends laughing at your stupidity but hey, it was something else to think about at least.

“i hate you guys so much” dream is laughing now. they’re all laughing. this is what happy feels like. you aren’t worrying about if you accidentally laugh too hard or worrying about if your voice sounds a little too loving. no, this was happy. he likes it.

george interrupts his thoughts. “nah you love m- US.” 

_did he just-_

“GEORGE DID YOU JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE DREAM” sapnap is now the one breaking everyone’s headphones.

“actually no, i did not. for your information i almost said dream loves me and we already know that. right dream?” george sounds embarrassed. _cute_

“uh, yes. i do love george. very much.” dream’s grey hoodie was very hot now. he closed his eyes and starts to focus on his breathing. 

sapnap groans. “y’all should really date, it’s annoying having to say y’all aren’t.” 

dream turns pink and turns away from the monitor. maybe calling them wasn’t the best idea. 

“hey at least we don't say y’all." george pauses. "you know, maybe you could just say you two. it’s really not that hard.” george giggles again. 

_please for the love of god, please stop giggling._

they call for hours. topics coming easy to them. why wouldn't they? they were just a bunch of friends. at least dream kept telling himself that. 

_over and over, the only truth is everything comes back to you._

dream wakes up alone, again. a song playing on his phone. he pauses it, and starts scrolling through instagram, not really trying to do anything. the light is strong. blinding if you will. he drops his phone and looks at his hands. he just _can’t_ love him. he will physically not allow his body to love him. unfortunately, no matter how many times dream says he doesn’t love george he still goes to bed rereading the text george sent him 3 months ago at 4:15 am on a sunday night.

**I love you dream. Sleep well idiot.**


	2. hit or miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this case, the new feelings that are emerging are spoken about. the unknown boundary broken. the truth blossoms and is very violent about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter as i just wanted to write something small. feel free to comment on ways i can improve. happy holidays!!

the weather has been getting colder lately, snow upon arrival in the small floridian town. dream was excited. the last snow day in florida was close to 6 years ago. the anticipation flowing in waves. it was like being a kid again. he laughs and scrolls through his camera roll. after a bit of looking, he finds _the_ photo. him, as a kid in the snow with his two sisters. his dad holding the camera. he smiles. the only reason he remembers this photo, in particular, was right after his brother sprinted and tackled dream; and left a pretty large bruise. he showed it to sapnap and he said it was hot. it was a tradition to look at it after that. even though winter was coming fast, he felt warm. 

so the next few days appear fuzzy. it was sweater weather and it was coming fast. normally such a sight was uncommon. it was nice sometimes, the cold crawling through the air. _a distraction._

dream was curled on the couch texting his friends, bundled under a blanket.

**snapmap: and i told him that i wasn't sapnap and i just ran. you should have seen him, LOL**

**gogy chill: Sapnap I have literally no idea what ur talking about.**

_neither do i,_ he thought. dream wasn't really aware he hadn’t said anything in a few minutes. it was mainly just him scrolling through the messages. he grew tired, and threw his phone on the grey leather couch, and gravitated to his room. the ceiling fan is exhausted, he forgot to turn it off. he runs to the switch and walks to the edge of the bed; carefully making sure he doesn’t trip over the mess in front of him. his bedside table lamp's light hollowing out his bedroom. the warm and fuzzy feelings return; with that follows memories. this time, it isn’t his childhood.

it was driving him insane. how he couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend. while george laid blissfully in his bed unaware, on the other side of the world. dream opens his phone, getting pretty comfortable on his light green bed. he moves his body to crawl in the covers; hiding from the world. thoughts wandering mindlessly. he didn’t care about distracting himself anymore. that wasn’t working anymore. it was about time to face his feelings. head-on. 

dream gets up and heads to his computer. he stares at the screen while it stares back urging dream to type in his password. he waits for a second and gives in. he goes to the google icon and types away. 

**how do you know if you like**

dream looks back to the screen. breathing heavily he reads the options. 

**how do you know if you like someone**  
how do you know if your soulmate likes you back  
how do you know if your gay quiz 

_what the hell is wrong with my computer._ he blushes intensely and clicks on the first one. 

_“The first stage is denial, you’ll probably tell yourself you don’t like them. Although many times you’ll find yourself thinking about them. The second stage is falling for them…”_

dream suddenly stops reading. _denial? am i in denial?? i mean, i don't think i am._ he scrunches his forehead and feels his eyes start to close as he takes a deep breath. where would his feelings lead him this time? he looks at the window and the night beckons closer, wrapping the sky with black. it's time for the dream again. he knew he would have it, the same dream. fear was waiting, lurking in his bedroom. he hasn't slept in a while and knew he had to. with every minute that passes he finds himself drifting away from his body. he gets up to fluff his pillow and finally, dream tries to get some sleep. 

_it’s dark, he’s running. the wind ripples and cuts through his skin like paper. his breath lingers; ragged and broken. he can’t move anymore. he’s in so much pain. “you want it to end?” whoever is talking has stopped. dream nods “of course you do.” it whispers, and looks dream straight in the eye and the voice rings in his ears. he nods again. dream looks into the black mist. “stop...” it laughs with pity._

dream sits up out of breath. it takes him a few minutes to realize he’s home and safe. the earlier moments of his life, drenching him with sweat. the same dream he’s had for the past few weeks. guilt, followed by horrors and memories. they don’t quite reach him. they sit and create a fog in his mind. a distraction. 

**Author's Note:**

> reminder please do not send these to the dt... i ship their personas and there will be some errors. i hope you enjoyed :~)


End file.
